Der Nachtschatten
by svea-chan
Summary: Die Tokyoter Polizei jagt seit Jahren einen Dieb. Bislang konnten keine Hinweise auf den Täter gefunden werden. Als er wieder zuschlägt, wird Heero Yuy mit dem Fall betraut ein interessantes Spiel um mehr als die Wahrheit beginnt! HeeroxDuo Slash Chap 4
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Heero/Duo (ich werde mich nie ändern -seufz-)

**Warnungen:** lime, limone

**Disclaimer:** Meine Story. Das andere gehört mir nicht...

**Kommentar:** Jaaaa, mich hat so ein kleines Plotbunny getreten und dann entstand diese FF hier. Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß dabei!

* * *

**1.Kapitel**

Die schwarz behandschuhten Hände griffen das dünne Seil sicher. Die Gelenke waren gespannt. Es war höchste Konzentration erforderlich. Das Seil war dünn, aber aus stabilem Stahl.

Noch ein Stockwerk.

Geübt und sicher bewegte sich die Gestalt immer weiter nach oben. Unter ihr die beleuchteten Straßen Tokyos. Es herrschte jedoch nur noch wenig Verkehr.

Um in dieses Gebäude einzudringen war nicht mehr erforderlich, als ein wenig Geschick mit dem Computer um die Alarmanlage auszuschalten. Das war effektiv und weniger auffällig als alle Überwachungskameras auszuschalten. Für einen guten Dieb gab es immer einen Weg.

Ein paar Meter noch. Nur die Augen der in schwarz gehüllten Gestalt waren frei und man konnte einen leichten Schweißfilm auf der Stirn erkennen. Da, das Fenster. Jetzt nur nicht übermütig werden.

Geschickt zog sich die Person nach oben, auf den schmalen Fenstersims. Noch wurde das Seil nicht losgelassen.  
Der Glasschneider, eine leichte Spezialanfertigung eines Freundes, hing am Gürtel der Person und wurde jetzt vorsichtig gelöst.

Ruhe und Konzentration waren das erste Gebot eines jeden Diebes. Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit konnte das Aus bedeuten.  
Endlich auf die Glasscheibe aufgesetzt, gab das Gerät kaum ein Geräusch von sich, als es die Glasscheibe an einer gezielten Stelle kreisrund zerschnitt.

Während sich muskulöse Beine haltsuchend abstützten, griff eine Hand durch die kleine runde Öffnung nach innen und öffnete das Fenster.  
Ein kleiner Schritt nach Rechts und das Fenster ließ sich nach außen hin öffnen.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht der Person, als sie den Raum betrat.  
Er war drin.

----------------------------

Heero Yuy war noch damit beschäftigt sich mit den Informationen über seinen neuen Fall, die bereits gesammelt worden waren, auseinander zu setzten, als man ihm eine Nachricht auf den Tisch knallte.

Vor ihm stand Trowa Barton, sein Partner, und deutete grimmig auf das Blatt Papier.  
Noch ehe er einen Blick auf das Blatt geworfen hatte, ahnte er worum es sich handelte.

"Nightshadow?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte.  
"Sieht ganz danach aus. Trägt seine Handschrift. Keine Zeugen, kein Alarm, keine Kameras, die etwas aufgezeichnet haben. Wie immer."

Heero seufzte. Er verstand, warum Trowa so verärgert war. Er hatte Nightshadow bereits seit Jahren mit seinem ehemaligen Partner gejagt und bisher keinen Erfolg gehabt. Inspektor Takanaga war dieses Jahr in den Ruhestand versetzt worden und jetzt war Heero mit dem Fall betraut worden.

Niemand wusste etwas davon, außer der Chef. Aber es gab einen triftigen Grund, warum man Heero den Fall anvertraut hatte. Selbst Trowa hatte keine Ahnung.

"Was hat er mitgehen lassen"  
"Diamanten, die dort in einem Safe lagen. Hochkarätig."

Heero nickte.  
"Na dann wollen wir uns dort mal umsehen."

-------------------

Auf den ersten Blick war der Raum im 9. Stock des Hochhauses sauber. Aber Heero wusste, dass es immer Spuren gab. Und er wusste auch genau, wo er suchen musste.

"Er ist nicht von innen gekommen.", stellte Heero fest, noch ehe er die kleine Öffnung in der Scheibe gesehen hatte.

"Denn dazu hätte er die Kameras manipulieren oder ausschalten müssen. Aber es gab nicht die kleinste Störung"  
"Von außen? Heero, wir befinden uns im 9. Stock!", rief Trowa aus.

"Ein guter Dieb kommt auch so in ein Haus und sei es noch so hoch"  
Nachdenklich trat Heero zum Fenster und betrachtete die schmale Fensterbank außen genauer.  
Aha. Wie er es sich gedacht hatte.

"Er hat ein Seil benutzt. Stahl, sehr dünn, aber genug um einen Menschen zu halten"  
Trowa notierte, was Heero sagte und trat ebenfalls näher ans Fenster.  
"Ist er vom Dach gekommen?", wollte er wissen und blickte nach oben.  
Heero schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, siehst du diese Stelle da an der Fensterbank? Dort hat das Seil gescheuert. Er ist von unten gekommen. Sein Gewicht hing daher eine ganze Weile an dem Seil, sodass es hier gescheuert hat. Wäre er von oben gekommen, hätte das untere Stück des Seils frei hängen können und hätte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Fensterbank berührt.", erklärte Heero bereitwillig aber nicht ohne einen Funken Genugtuung.

Trowa war beeindruck.  
"Alle Achtung. Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen."

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Man muss nur wissen, wo man suchen muss."

-----------------------

Später abends am folgenden Tag, gab Heero mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck einige Begriffe in den Computer ein, während Trowa schon in Aufbruchsstimmung war.  
In wenigen Minuten war Feierabend und er freute sich auf ein Bier und ein Fußballspiel.

Heero dachte hingegen noch lange nicht an Feierabend.  
Er wartete darauf, dass die Datenbank etwas brauchbares ausspuckte.

"Was machst du da eigentlich?", wollte Trowa neugierig wissen.

"Ich suche nach Langfingern, die auch vor Einbruch nicht zurückschrecken. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie viele Handtaschendiebe sich irgendwann auf was größeres verlegen. Und jetzt suche ich nach Leuten von 14-30 Jahren, die wir hier drin haben.", erklärte er und klopfte auf den Monitor seines Computers.

"Aha"  
Wieder einmal stellte sich Trowa die Frage, woher Heero so genau wusste, wonach er zu suchen hatte. Und so unvorstellbar es auch war, Heero hatte eine plausible Erklärung dafür gegeben, dass Nightshadow ein Seil benutzt hatte und von außen eingestiegen war.

Endlich spuckte der Rechner eine Liste mit Namen und Bildern aus. Heero ging sie aufmerksam durch.  
Bei einigen Personen ließ er sich genauere Daten anzeigen, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und suchte weiter.

Trowa zog gerade seine Jacke an und war froh endlich gehen zu können, als Heero plötzlich einen Laut des Triumphes ausstieß.

"Hier, Trowa. Sieh dir das mal an"  
Trowa seufzte innerlich, trat aber neben Heero und blickte auf den Bildschirm.  
Angezeigt wurde das Bild eines damals 15-jährigen. Auffällig war das lange Haar und die ungewöhnlichen Augen des Jungen. Außerdem grinste er unerschrocken in die Kamera, obwohl es sich um ein Bild für die Datenbank handelte. Die meisten Verbrecher sahen auf diesen Bildern nicht besonders fröhlich aus.

"Und?", fragte Trowa nach, ließ aber unauffällig seinen Blick zur Uhr wandern.

"Duo Maxwell.", las Heero vor, "Damals 15 Jahre alt und wegen Ladendiebstahl festgenommen."

"Was ist daran so besonders? Er war noch nicht strafmündig und man musste ihn laufen lassen." Trowa Barton war sich wieder einmal nicht bewusst, worauf Heero hinaus wollte.

"Das schon, aber der Diebstahl wurde nachts durchgeführt und man hat ihn nicht erwischt. Es fehlte eine Menge Geld und erst Tage später hat man sich die Überwachungsvideos angesehen, weil vermutet wurde, dass ein Mitarbeiter das Geld gestohlen hatte."

Trowa wusste immer noch nicht was Heero ihm damit sagen wollte.  
Heero, der bemerkte, dass sein Partner ihm nicht ganz folgen konnte, erklärte weiter.

"Es war reiner Zufall, dass er gefasst wurde, weil er sehr geschickt vorgegangen ist. Die Alarmanlage war auch ausgefallen. Nachher hat man festgestellt, dass sie sabotiert worden war. Verstehst du? Ein damals 15-jähriger hat es geschafft unbemerkt dort rein - und wieder rauszukommen."

"Hmm.", murmelte Trowa nachdenklich.  
"Lass den Rechner ihn mal altern, so zehn Jahre.", schlug er vor und Heero nickte und gab entsprechende Befehle ein.

Nach einigen Minuten spuckte der Rechner ein weiteres Bild aus.  
Ein junger Mann war darauf zu sehen. Die gleiche Augenfarbe, dass Haar war jetzt viel länger und fiel glatt herunter. Das kindliche und weiche war aus dem Gesicht verschwunden und der Mann hatte jetzt eindeutig männliche Züge.

Heero überlegte und auch Trowa setzte sich noch mal und dachte nach.  
"Es könnte hinkommen.", murmelte er nach ein paar Sekunden.

"Ja, schlank, groß. Sicher geschickt genug um an einem Seil hoch zu klettern.", verglich Heero das Bild mit den Vorstellungen, die er von der Person, die bei der Polizei als Nightshadow bekannt war, hatte.

"Und es gibt noch eine Auffälligkeit.", Heero deutete wieder auf den Monitor.  
"Er ist danach kein weiteres Mal auffällig geworden oder irgendwo mit einem Diebstahl in Zusammenhang gebracht worden, obwohl es eine Reihe ähnlicher Fälle gab, bei denen niemals der Täter gefunden wurde"  
"Und jetzt?", fragte Trowa seinen Partner.  
"Wir statten ihm einen Besuch ab. Hier ist die Adresse, hier das Bild."

Heero schwenkte einen Ausdruck in der Hand. Trowa seufzte. Ade Feierabend.

"Gut, gehen wir."

-------------

"Schicke Gegend.", murrte Trowa, als er sich im Wohnviertel ihres ersten Verdächtigen umsah. Manchmal bereute er, dass er nie den Ehrgeiz aufgebracht hatte, auf der Karriereleiter aufwärts zu klettern.

"Sieht teuer aus.", stimmte Heero zu und betrat das Gebäude hinter seinem Partner.  
"Zweiter Stock, wir nehmen die Treppe."

Trowa wollte protestieren, musste sich aber dem Inspektor fügen.

Vor der Tür angekommen, neben der ein kleines Messingschild verkündete, dass hier tatsächlich ein Duo Maxwell lebte, zückte Heero seine Dienstmarke und Trowa tat es ihm gleich. Dann drückte Heero die Klingel.

Sie warteten einen Moment, aber nichts rührte sich. Heero klingelte erneut, doch es blieb still. Maxwell schien nicht da zu sein.  
Sie sahen sich einen Moment an und Trowa zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

"Es ist Freitagabend. Vielleicht ist er ausgegangen"  
Ehe Heero darauf antworten konnte, hörten sie Schritte. Dann betrat eine junge, zweifellos gut betuchte Blondine den Absatz und sah sie überrascht an.

"Möchten sie zu Duo?", fragte sie neugierig. Die Dienstmarken waren ihr nicht entgangen.

Heero nickte. "Ja, wissen sie wo er ist"  
Sie musterte den Inspektor einen Moment. Ein gutaussehender Polizist. Groß, irgendwie dunkel - sie mochte solche Männer. Nur zu gern gab sie ihm Auskunft.

"Er ist wahrscheinlich in seinem Lieblingsclub - es ist Freitagabend.", erwiderte sie mit kokettem Augenaufschlag.

Trowa warf Heero einen Blick zu, der eindeutig besagte: Hab ich´s dir nicht gesagt?  
Doch der ließ sich nicht beirren. Lächelnd trat er etwas näher auf die Frau zu.

"Sie wissen nicht zufällig wie dieser Club heißt?"

-----------

"Ein Schwulenclub.", entfuhr es Trowa überrascht.  
"Ja, schon mal in einem gewesen?", fragte Heero.

Trowa lachte. "Nicht in diesem"  
"Ich auch nicht."

"Es wird schwer sein in darin zu finden, falls er noch hier ist.", vermutete Trowa.  
"Schon, aber einen Versuch ist es sicher wert."

Zustimmend nickend folgte Trowa dem Inspektor, als dieser zielstrebig auf den Eingang zusteuerte. Grimmig bezahlte er den Eintritt. Sie wollten schließlich unauffällig bleiben.  
"Wehe der Chef zahlt´s nicht zurück.", beschwerte er sich. Heero grinste nur und trat durch eine Tür.

Kaum das sie drinnen waren, schallten ihnen schon die Bässe lauter House-Musik entgegen.  
"Na dann mal los.", sagte Heero. Aber natürlich hörte Trowa ihn nicht. Dazu war die Musik viel zu laut.

Zuerst sahen sie sich einfach nur um und hielten Ausschau nach einer Person, die Duo Maxwell hätte sein können. Aber bei den vielen Menschen und dem Blitzlicht war es schwer jemanden auszumachen.

So zog Heero Trowa irgendwann in eine ruhige Ecke, in der ein Pärchen knutschte, um ihm mitzuteilen, wie sie weiter vorgehen würden.  
"Ich schlage vor, wir sprechen gezielt ein paar Leute an. Wenn dieser Maxwell hier regelmäßig hingeht, kennt ihn bestimmt jemand."

So sprachen sie ein paar Personen direkt an. Heero tippte einem Mann auf die Schulter und wollte gerade sein Frage stellen, als er den weggetretenen Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht bemerkte. Wortlos ging er weiter. Der Typ war sicher so bekifft, dass es keinen Sinn machte eine Frage zu stellen.

Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen hatten sie endlich Glück.  
"Kennen sie einen Duo Maxwell?", fragte Heero laut, um die Musik zu übertönen.  
Trowa hielt dem Mann das Bild vor die Nase und gespannt warteten sie ab.

Dann endlich antwortete der Mann.  
"Sicher, Duo kennst hier fast jeder."

"Ist er hier?", schrie Heero in das Ohr des Mannes.  
"Ja, reagiert sich dahinten auf der Tanzfläche ab. Der mit dem langen geflochtenen Zopf. Sehen sie ihn?"

Heero folgte dem ausgestreckten Arm des Mannes und sah tatsächlich einen Mann mit ziemlich langen Haaren, der sich zur Musik bewegte. Er nickte. "Danke.", brüllte er nocheinmal und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

"Keine Ursache!", brüllte der Typ zurück und wandte sich wieder seiner Begleitung zu.

Trowa folgte Heero. Sie mussten sich durch die Tanzenden quetschen und es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie den Langhaarigen erreichten.

Heero tippte ihm einfach auf die Schulter. Etwas zu sagen brachte ja doch nichts.

Duo, bis gerade noch völlig in der Musik versunken, lächelte und drehte sich um. Dann erstarrte er. Vor seinem Gesicht befand sich eine Polizeidienstmarke.

Bemüht eine neutrale Mine aufzusetzen sah er den Polizist vor sich an.  
Heero lächelte nur kühl. Ihm war das kurze erschrockene Aufflackern im Gesicht des Langhaarigen nicht entgangen.

Wortlos bedeutete er Duo ihm zu folgen und Trowa wartete, bis beide an ihm vorbei waren. Er würde darauf achten, dass Maxwell nicht Reißaus nahm.

Sie erreichten wieder die ruhige Ecke, in der das Paar immer noch miteinander beschäftigt war. Trowa zog eine Augenbraue hoch, enthielt sich aber jeden Kommentars.  
Heero hingegen hielt sich gar nicht daran auf und kam gleich zum Wesentlichen.

"Maxwell nehme ich an.", sagte er kühl.  
"Jep"  
Heero ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
"Das ist Barton und mein Name ist Yuy."

"Aha. Und womit kann ich dienen?", wollte der Langhaarige wissen.  
"Wir haben ein paar Fragen an sie. Es geht um Diebstahl. Damit haben sie ja einige Erfahrung.", erklärte Heero und achtete auf jede Gefühlsregung in Maxwells Gesicht.

"Erfahrung? Eigentlich nicht. Ich bin ein unbescholtener Bürger.", antwortete Duo und grinste. Natürlich hatten diese Polizisten vorher seine Akte studiert.

Heero ging nicht darauf ein. Er wusste, dass der Langhaarige sich über ihn lustig machte.  
"Das wissen wir besser. Wo waren sie gestern Nacht?"

Wow, der kam schnell auf den Punkt und ließ sich nicht beirren, wies aussah, dachte Duo ein wenig beeindruckt.  
"Zu Hause natürlich. Wenn sie es genau wissen wollen - im Bett. Die meisten Leute schlafen nachts"  
"Natürlich.", erwiderte Heero zuckersüß. "Gibt es dafür Zeugen?", fragte er kalt.

Duo überlegte, ob eine weitere Lüge angebracht wäre, entschied sich aber dagegen.  
"Nein. Keine Zeugen. Die letzte Nacht habe ich ausnahmsweise alleine verbracht."

Trowa rollte mit den Augen. Gleichzeitig bewunderte er Heero dafür, dass er noch nicht aus der Haut gefahren war.

Heero analysierte den jungen Mann vor ihm bereits. Attraktives Erscheinungsbild. Das Grinsen gehörte zweifellos derselben Person wie dem 15-jährigen auf ihrem Bild, nur das der Mund nun breiter und männlicher war. Schöne Gesichtszüge, die Augen blitzten schalkhaft. Gut gekleidet, allerdings auch teuer.

Teure Uhr, Seidenhemd, teueres Parfüm. Fragte sich nur, woher das Geld stammte, mit dem Maxwell einen so gehobenen Lebensstil pflegen konnte.

"Was machen sie von Beruf"  
"Ich bin Architekt."

Heero machte sich eine geistige Notiz. Ein Architekt hatte mit Sicherheit Kenntnisse über Häuser und Gebäude, die einem Dieb hilfreich waren.

"Zurück zu gestern Nacht. Sie hingen nicht zufällig an einem dünnen Stahlseil? Etwa im 9. Stock eines Hochhauses"  
Es war besser einen Verdächtigen mit solchen Tatsachen zu überrumpeln, anstatt damit hinterm Berg zu halten. Außerdem gehörte das zu seiner Taktik.

Tatsächlich sah der Langhaarige einen Moment total verblüfft aus. Dann fing er sich wieder.  
"Sie glauben doch nicht, ich wäre ein Hochhaus hochgeklettert. Nur weil ich als Junge mal ein paar Läden ausgeraubt habe?"

"Sie sprechen von ´Läden? Uns ist nur ein Diebstahl bekannt."

Ups.  
"Tjaaaa...", druckste Duo. Wieso hatte er seine verdammte Klappe wieder nicht halten können. Es mochte ja spaßig sein einen Polizisten zu ärgern, aber dabei so etwas auszuplaudern... Idiot!

Doch Heero winkte ab. Das interessierte jetzt eh nicht mehr. Dann beschloss er diesen Maxwell ein weiteres Mal zu verwirren. Er kannte diesen Typ Mensch. Wenn er jetzt weiter fragte, erhielt er nur Antworten, die dazu dienten sich herauszuwinden.

Rückzug war oft die bessere Strategie.

"Gut. Das wäre dann alles. Schönen Abend noch Mr. Maxwell.", verabschiedete er sich und gab Trowa zu verstehen, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Kaum das sie draußen waren und im Wagen saßen, platzte es aus Trowa heraus.  
"Warum hast du klein bei gegeben?"

"Ich denke es ist besser, ich finde erst noch ein paar Dinge über ihn heraus und statte ihm dann einen weiteren Besuch zu Hause ab. Soll er sich ruhig ein wenig in Sicherheit wiegen. Wenn ich erst Montag wieder bei ihm auftauche ist er wahrscheinlich unvorbereitet."

Trowa nickte. Da hatte Yuy wieder einmal recht.

"Zuerst sehe ich mir mal an, wo er arbeitet und ob er wirklich Architekt ist. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Trowa konnte nur zustimmend nicken und innerlich erleichtert sein, dass er für heute endlich frei hatte.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Und? Ich mag Heeros Charakter -lach- Im nächsten Teil kommt der noch mehr durch. Also, die alt bewährte Frage, was haltet ihr davon? Ich freue mich über Reviews! svea-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnungen:** lime, lemon

**Kommentar:** Kapitel 2 halt, ne?

* * *

**2. Kapitel**

Es war bereits Dienstag, als Heero ein weiteres Mal vor dem Wohnhaus Maxwells parkte. Diesmal war er allein. Trowa hatte noch auf dem Revier zu tun.

Inzwischen wusste er so ziemlich alles, was man per Computer über eine Person herausfinden konnte. Duo Maxwell war Architekt und er hatte sich auch ein paar Häuser angesehen, die er entworfen hatte. Also musste Duo Maxwell kein Dieb sein um seinen Lebensstil zu finanzieren.

Er kannte dessen Arbeitszeiten und wusste, dass er jetzt zu Hause sein musste. Seinen Informationen nach war Maxwell auf der Straße aufgewachsen und hatte sich durch Ladendiebstahl und so etwas über Wasser gehalten, bis ihn das Jugendamt aufgabelte und in ein Heim steckte.

Danach hatte er wie jeder andere die Schule besucht und sogar erfolgreiche Abschlüsse gemacht. Später hatte er studiert und war dann Architekt geworden. Pflegeeltern hatte er nie gehabt. Einigen weiteren Informationen zu Folge war er homosexuell und machte daraus keinen Hehl.

Eigentlich war Duo Maxwell also niemand, dem man ein Leben als Dieb zutraute, oder ein Doppelleben. Trotzdem hatte er am Freitag die Mischung aus Erschrecken und Genugtuung in dessen Augen gesehen, als er gefragt hatte, ob er an einem Stahlseil gehangen hätte.

Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck.

Dann betrat er das Gebäude und nahm wieder die Treppe. Er mochte Bewegung - das war ein gutes Training, wenn man einen Bürojob ausübte und häufig im Auto saß.

Duo genehmigte sich gerade einen Rotwein, als es klingelte. Augenrollend stellte er das Glas zur Seite. Er hatte gerade erst Feierabend und wollte sich entspannen. Bisher hatte er nur sein Sakko ausgezogen und auf die Couch geworfen. Er konnte sich also noch sehen lassen.

Mit einem künstlichen Lächeln öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte verblüfft. Vor ihm stand dieser Inspektor. In engen Jeans und dunkelrotem Hemd, die Jacke lässig über der Schulter hängend. Er sah ganz anders aus als in dem dunklen Licht der Diskothek.

"Guten Abend.", grüßte Heero.  
"Guten Abend, Inspektor...", Duo suchte nach dem Namen.

"Yuy. Inspektor Yuy.", half Heero ihm auf die Sprünge. Dann trat er ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne eine Einladung abzuwarten an dem Langhaarigen vorbei in dessen Wohnung.  
Duo folgte ihm sprachlos. Niemals hätte er erwartet diesen Inspektor noch einmal wieder zu sehen.  
Und außerdem war ihm wohl beim letzten Mal entgangen, dass er ein Prachtexemplar von Mann vor sich gehabt hatte.

"Nette Wohnung haben sie.", stellte Heero nicht unbeeindruckt fest. Jedes Zimmer war äußerst geschmackvoll eingerichtet - und teuer.  
"Danke. Aber sie sind sicher nicht hier um mit mir über meine Wohnung zu plaudern. Was wollen sie diesmal?", fragte Duo ungeduldig.

Heero musterte einen Moment die Bilder an den Wänden des Wohnzimmers.  
"Ich habe noch ein paar Fragen an sie. Die Bilder gefallen mir. Ist das da hinten ein Monet?"

Duo folgte dem Blick des Polizisten mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen.  
"Ja, ist es. Natürlich nicht echt"  
"Hm."

Heero trat näher an das Gemälde heran, dann fuhr er mit dem Finger über die Bildoberfläche.  
"Fühlt sich aber ziemlich echt an.", stellte er fest.

Das Gefühl in Duos Magengegend verstärkte sich. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl diesmal nicht solch einen Stümper von Polizist vor sich zu haben.

"Sie kennen doch diese originalgetreuen Fälschungen, die man so bekommt. Wie sollte man denn an einen echten kommen?", fragte er und lachte.

"Ein guter Dieb hat sicher seine Möglichkeiten, Maxwell. Ich wette, dass dieser hier echt ist."

Duo begann leicht zu schwitzen. Dieser Mann wusste Dinge... Dann ärgerte er sich über seine Unachtsamkeit. Er hätte sich denken sollen, dass dieser Typ wieder kommen würde.

"Wie kommen sie bloß darauf, dass ich ein Dieb bin? Sie wissen doch sicher, was mein Beruf ist und dass ich nicht gelogen habe. Ein paar Diebstähle in meiner Kindheit... Ich wollte am Leben bleiben. Das können sie sicher verstehen"  
Heero schwieg.

"Sie kommen sicher aus einer durchschnittlichen Mittelklassefamilie, oder? Behütet und geliebt aufgewachsen. Die besten Schulen besucht. Das College. Und dann haben sie den Weg der Gerechtigkeit eingeschlagen anstelle eines Jobs als Professor, nicht wahr"  
Duo konnte nicht vermeiden, dass er spöttisch klang.

"Genaugenommen wuchs ich in einem Waisenhaus auf und musste mir später ein Stipendium nach dem anderen erarbeiten - ohne den Rückhalt einer Familie. Und zur Polizei kam ich durch Zufall. Ja, Zufall könnte man es nennen, oder eine letzte Chance." Heero lächelte Duo freundlich an.

Der Langhaarige war perplex, doch Heero sprach schon weiter.

"Natürlich haben sie einen vernünftigen Job und brauchen heute kein Geld mehr...stehlen"  
"Ganz genau. Warum sollte ich mir dann die Mühe machen?"

"Ganz einfach Mr. Maxwell. Ich kann sie mir an einem dünnen Stahlseil vorstellen. Wie sie geduldig und konzentriert an dieser Hauswand hochgeklettert sind. Sie sind schlank und nicht sehr schwer, nehme ich an. Trainiert sicher auch und jung genug."

Duo versuchte sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerkten zu lassen.  
"Das ist ja alles gut und schön. Wie alt sind sie denn?"

"Warum wollen sie das wissen"  
"Persönliches Interesse.", erwiderte der Langhaarige lächelnd und hoffte den Inspektor ablenken zu können.

"Sie kämen auch in Frage.", stellte er dann fest und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als der Mann vor ihm laut lachte.  
"Da haben sie wohl recht. Und wie recht sie haben.", lachte Heero.

Dann sah er sein Gegenüber wieder ernst an. "Über mich existiert aber keine Polizeiakte, die mich als Täter in Frage kommen lässt und ich denke den gefälschten Monet lasse ich mal genauer untersuchen.", meinte er kühl.

"Sie haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie alt sie sind"  
"28.", gab Heero Auskunft - zu seiner eigenen Überraschung.

Duo war verblüfft. Schon wieder. Dieser Mann hatte etwas ungemein anziehendes, ein sexy Lachen, aber gleichzeitig war er unheimlich kühl und berechnend.  
Man konnte ihn gar nicht einschätzen.

"Sagen sie, sie waren am Freitag in einem Schwulenclub und es schien sie nicht zu stören"  
Duo erinnerte sich da an das Pärchen neben ihnen, als die beiden Polizisten ihn befragt hatten. "Darf ich dem entnehmen, dass sie solche Örtlichkeiten auch privat aufsuchen?"

"Mein Privatleben geht sie nichts an.", antwortete Heero kalt.  
"Dann verraten sie mir vielleicht ihren Namen."

"Yuy.", erwiderte Heero und grinste spöttisch.  
"Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht meinte."

"Versuchen sie mit mir zu flirten Maxwell?"  
Duo lächelte gewinnend.  
"Ich muss selten alleine schlafen, aber heute hatte ich noch nichts vor. Mein Schlafzimmer ist da hinten."

"Im Bett rutschen mir vielleicht ein paar meiner Geheimnisse heraus wenn sie gut sind.", fügte er noch hinzu.  
Heero grinste. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das Spielchen.

"Sie meinen wenn ich mit ihnen schlafe, komme ich meinem Ziel näher, was die Ermittlungen betrifft"  
"Vielleicht."

"Das glaube ich kaum.", sagte Heero überzeugt.  
"Warum?"

Heero beugte sich ein wenig vor und sah dem Langhaarigen in die Augen, als er antwortete.  
"Weil ich glaube, dass sie außer Stöhnen und Schreien nichts über die Lippen bringen werden, wenn ich das tue. Darum."

Duo starrte ihn an. Sprachlos.

Heero ging lässig auf die Tür zu. "Ich finde allein raus. Wiedersehen, Mr. Maxwell"  
Dann war Duo wieder alleine und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin.

Tatsächlich schickte Heero am nächsten Tag jemanden zu Duo Maxwell und ließ die Wohnung durchsuchen.  
Das man dabei nichts fand, überraschte ihn nicht, es bestätigte vielmehr seinen Verdacht.

Er grinste. Das würde ein interessantes Spiel werden...

Dann verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht.  
Duo Maxwell. Der Mann hatte etwas an sich, das ihn dazu gebracht hatte private Dinge über sich zu erzählen. Das beunruhigte ihn ein wenig.  
Und Maxwell hatte auch schnell durchschaut, dass er selber schwul war und versucht es gegen ihn einzusetzen, indem er mit ihm flirtete.  
Glücklicherweise besaß er ein dickes Fell was so etwas betraf. Aber ganz kalt gelassen hatte ihn das Angebot dieses Langhaarigen nicht.  
Nein, tatsächlich war die Vorstellung mit Duo Maxwell im Bett aktiv zu werden ziemlich angenehm. Zu angenehm.

Wahrscheinlich spielten sie beide ein doppeltes Spiel.  
Vielleicht würde es Spaß machen Maxwell mal bei der Arbeit zu besuchen.

Duo saß über den Plänen für ein neues Projekt, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte.  
Er brummte etwas Zustimmendes, sah aber nicht von den Plänen auf.

Mika, seine Sekretärin, trat ein.  
"Was gibts?", fragte er abwesend.

"Besuch für sie Mr. Maxwell.", beantwortete sie seine Frage unsicher.  
"Mhm."

"Bitte.", hörte er Mika sagen und jemand betrat sein Büro. Dann schloss sich die Tür wieder.

Duo sah auf.  
"Sie schon wieder.", sagte er dann entnervt und richtete sich auf.

Heero grinste. "Ja ich. Was dagegen, wenn ich noch ein paar Fragen stelle"  
"Sie sind ziemlich dreist. Jetzt tauchen sie schon in meinem Büro auf. Ihre Leute haben doch nichts gefunden, was wollen sie noch?"

Heero ging nicht darauf ein.  
"Es gibt nicht zufällig einen Raum in ihrer Wohnung, den ich gestern nicht gesehen habe?"

Duo starrte ihn an. "Wie meinen...?" Dann runzelte er verärgert die Stirn.  
"Sie meinen ein geheimes Zimmer?", wollte er herausfordernd wissen.

"So in etwa. Ich würde es wahrscheinlich auch so machen. Und haben sie"  
"Nein..."

Heero stand auf und warf einen Blick auf Duos Pläne.  
"Sieht interessant aus. Sie verstehen sicher etwas davon, wie man so einen Raum unauffällig in eine Wohnung eingliedert"  
Er stand ziemlich dicht hinter Duo, sodass er das Parfüm des Inspektors riechen konnte. Irgendwie machte ihn das nervös.

"Könnte ich schon, aber die Umsetzung ist nicht mein Fachgebiet. Ich zeichne nur die Pläne"  
"Natürlich. Habe ich nicht anders angenommen"  
Duo entspannte sich ein wenig, obwohl dieser Yuy immer noch sehr nah bei ihm stand.  
"Gilt ihr Angebot von gestern noch, Mr. Maxwell?", fragte Heero dann nahe an dessen Ohr.

Duo bekam eine Gänsehaut und fuhr herum. "Was"  
"Sie haben mich in ihr Bett eingeladen und da meine Ermittlungen nicht besonders erfolgreich sind..."

Duo schluckte. Erregung wallte in ihm auf. Der Gedanke mit diesem Mann... Ein weiterer Schauer überlief ihn, während er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Heero trat noch etwas näher, sodass Duo gegen die Kannte des Schreibtisches stieß, als er zurückwich.  
Das gefiel ihm. Kurz schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf Duo einfach auf den Tisch zu setzen und ihn leidenschaftlich zu nehmen. Eine nette Vorstellung.  
Aber er unterdrückte dieses Verlangen. Er war schließlich im Dienst.

Duos Gedanken gingen in eine ganz ähnliche Richtung und er verfluchte sich, dass er errötete. Er schluckte und räusperte sich.  
"Ge-gehen sie immer so vor... ? Bei ihren Ermittlungen?", fragte er.

Heero trat zurück und lächelte freundlich.  
"Für gewöhnlich nicht. Aber wenn es sich auszahlt..."

Duo nickte. Er wusste, dass Yuy ihn verdächtigte und das er weiter nach Beweisen suchen würde. Mittlerweile traute er ihm auch zu welche zu finden.

"Wer sind sie Yuy?", fragte er dann.  
"Der Mann, der sie überführen wird Maxwell."

Duo nickte. Aus ihm war nichts herauszubekommen. Dann musste er sich eben umhören und einmal den Namen Yuy durch den Computer jagen.

"Wie wollen sie das anstellen?", fragte er weiter.  
"Keine Sorge, ich habe so meine Möglichkeiten."

"Wie ist ihr Vorname"  
"Interessiert sie das beruflich oder privat?"

Duo war beeindruckt. Der Mann war schlau. Trotzdem lächelte er.  
"Persönliches Interesse, dass wissen sie doch."

"Warum haben sie nicht auf meinen Ausweis geschaut"  
"Sie wissen, dass kein Mensch etwas entziffern kann, wenn sie einem den zwei Sekunden vor die Nase halten."

"Damit haben sie vielleicht recht"  
"Also? Sagen wir einfach, sie haben ihn etwas länger vor meine Nase gehalten.", schlug Duo vor.

Heero überlegte, dann nickte er.  
Ohne Duo aus den Augen zu lassen, zog er den Dienstausweis aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn dem Langhaarigen hin, bis dieser zufrieden nickte.

"Danke, Heero"  
"Wir sind noch nicht beim Du. Bis dann.", verabschiedete sich Heero und ging.

Duo lächelte.

Und Duo suchte tatsächlich. Es musste schließlich etwas über Heero Yuy im Netz zu finden sein. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Heero ein normaler Polizist war. Hatte er vielleicht eine Spezialausbildung für Diebe genossen? Oder warum wusste der Kerl so gut bescheid.

Er fand ein paar Daten aus dem Waisenhaus aus dem Yuy kam und riss verblüfft die Augen auf. Heero hatte sich von seinem zweiten bis zu seinem 17. Lebensjahr dort aufgehalten.  
Schien ein vorbildlicher Schüler gewesen zu sein. Gutes Benehmen auch im Heim.

Er war scheinbar der geborene Gesetzeshüter, aber irgendetwas machte ihn stutzig.  
Dieser Mann hatte nicht nur eine außergewöhnliche Vorgehensweise, was seine Ermittlungen betraf, er wusste auch Dinge, die kein Polizist wissen sollte. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er immer ein mustergültiger Beamter gewesen war.

Aha, der alte Takanaga war jetzt im Ruhestand und deshalb hatte man Yuy den Fall "Nightshadow" zugeteilt. Duo sah sich ein paar andere Fälle von Yuy an. Alle gelöst und zwar tadellos.  
Er war seit vier Jahren in Tokyo bei der Polizei. Aber was hatte er vorher gemacht?

Darüber war nichts zu finden. Keine Schulen und kein College hatte nach seinem 18. Lebensjahr noch Daten von ihm. Er musste doch irgendetwas gemacht haben in dieser Zeit.  
Immerhin waren es sechs Jahre.

Seufzend lehnte sich Duo in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Sah ganz danach aus, dass er sich in anderen Kreisen umhören musste, wenn er mehr wissen wollte.

"Na dann mal los. Ein paar alte Bekannte treffen.", murmelte der Langhaarige und stand auf.

Heero beschäftigte sich mit ganz ähnlichen Dingen. Da er das Internet bereits abgegrast hatte, sah er sich jetzt in der Tokyoter Unterwelt um. Er wüsste, dass niemand plaudern würde, wenn Duo hier bekannt war, aber er wollte auch ganz andere Informationen.

Ihn interessierte vielmehr, was es für große Geschäfte für Diebe wie Nightshadow gab. Es war immer eine reiche Dame in der Stadt, bei der es sich lohnte sie um ihre Diamanten zu erleichtern.  
Oder ein gut gefüllter Safe in irgendeiner Villa, weil sich ein dort lebendes Paar verlobt hatte... Es gab immer etwas.

Grinsend trat er seine Zigarette aus und schlenderte in eine bestimmte Kneipe. Er wusste zufällig, dass dort Hehler um gute Preise feilschten. Und der neueste Tratsch wurde auch ausgetauscht.

Dienstwaffe und Ausweis hatte er zu Hause gelassen. Hier würde keiner reden, wenn man ihn als Polizist erkannte. Außerdem brauchte er beides nicht. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis sich schützen zu müssen. Vielleicht traf er sogar ein paar alte Bekannte.

Er betrat die Kneipe und setzte sich an die Bar. Die Bar war immer der beste Ausgangspunkt um Gespräche anderer zu belauschen. Wenn man dazu noch einen möglichst traurigen Eindruck machte, bekamen sogar häufig welche Mitleid und redeten von selbst mit einem - übers Geschäft natürlich.

Duo hielt sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einer ganz ähnlichen Gegend und nicht weit entfernt auf. Ein paar Leute hatte er schon nach einem Heero Yuy befragt, doch es schien ihn keiner zu kennen.

Na dann vielleicht in Bob´s Bar. Dort hingen meist die größeren Ganoven herum. Die mit ordentlich gefüllten Konten. Aber Bob war ein Kerl, der einen immer mit dem neusten von neuesten versorgte.

"Hey Bob.", grüßte er und ließ sich auf einen Barhocker sinken.  
"Ach, sieht man dich auch mal wieder. Was macht das Geschäft? Hab gehört die Polizei ist dran."

"Schon, aber die haben doch nichts drauf.", erwiderte er grinsend, obwohl er sich bei Heero nicht mehr sicher war.

"Was treibt dich her?", wollte der bärtige Barkeeper mit dröhnender Stimme wissen, während er zwei Bier zapfte.

"Ich brauche eine Information. Sagt dir der Name Heero Yuy etwas"  
Der dickliche Mann runzelte die Stirn.

"Was is´er denn von Beruf"  
"Das tut nichts zur Sache. Kennst du den Namen oder nicht?", fragte Duo scharf.  
"Da klingelt was bei mir. Hab aber schon lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Vielleicht ham´se ihn ja doch erwischt."

"Du meinst Heero Yuy ist ein Dieb!", rief Duo ungläubig aus.  
"Ja, hat früh angefangen und große Dinger gedreht. Hab aber jetzt schon ein paar Jahre nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

Als Duo ihn nur fassungslos anstarrte, hob er eine Augenbraue.  
"Sach bloß dir sagt "The Fox" nichts?", wollte er spöttisch wissen.

"Natürlich kenne ich The Fox, der ist eine Legende unter den Dieben.", erwiderte er ungeduldig.  
"Siehste, das is´er"  
Duo schwieg nachdenklich. So ganz glauben konnte er das nicht. Bob schwelgte jedoch jetzt in Erinnerungen.  
"War ein schlaues Bürchen. Keiner weiß, wie er wirklich aussieht. War immer als jemand anderes verkleidet und so weit ich weiß hat man ihn nie gefasst. Aber vielleicht hab ich´s auch nich mitbekommen."

Immer noch nachdenklich kippte Duo seinen Drink hinunter.  
Na ja, er war sicher, dass Heero noch einmal bei ihm aufkreuzen würde. Er brauchte ja nur zu warten und die richtigen Fragen zu stellen, wenn der Inspektor bei ihm auftauchte.

Er konnte zwar immer noch nicht glauben, dass The Fox, sein Vorbild und das vieler anderer auch, Heero Yuy sein sollte, aber er würde es schon herausfinden.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

Aber Heero hatte nicht vor so schnell wieder bei Duo aufzukreuzen. Er wartete viel lieber ab. Ein Gespräch mit alten Bekannten aus der Unterwelt hatte sich ausgezahlt. Er hatte jetzt eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wann Nightshadow das nächste Mal zuschlagen würde.

Der Kerl, oder Duo, falls er es war, hatte eine Vorliebe für Diamanten, wie er den Akten entnehmen konnte. Und zufälligerweise befanden sich in ein paar Tagen eine Menge davon in einem der teuersten Hotels Japans, da dort die Frau des Präsidenten wohnen würde.

Nun, er hatte sich bereits einen Plan zurecht gelegt.  
Und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er den Beweis gegen Duo Maxwell hatte...

Abwesend starrte Duo durch sein Bürofenster nach draußen.  
Sein Projekt ging nicht weiter. Und alles nur, weil er ständig abgelenkt war.

Dieser verdammte Yuy geisterte immer wieder durch seinen Kopf.  
Es war bereits über eine Woche vergangen, seit er in Bob´s Bar gewesen war um heraus zu finden, was es mit Heero Yuy auf sich hatte.

Und mit dem Ergebnis, dass Heero angeblich The Fox sein sollte, war er nicht zufrieden. Zu guter letzt hatte er sein Wochenende damit verbracht in den Polizeiakten über Fox herumzuschnüffeln.  
Aber es gab nicht ein Bild und nur jede Menge aufgelistete Raubzüge, die niemals aufgeklärt worden waren. Woher die Polizei so genau wusste, dass The Fox die Einbrüche begangen hatte, war ebenfalls schnell geklärt.

Wie es schien hatte The Fox die nette Angewohnheit den Ort seines Verbrechens zu signieren. Er hatte bei allen Taten einen Zettel mit verschnörkelter Schrift zurück gelassen - The Fox. Sein Pseudonym. Natürlich. Das F des Wortes Fox war so dargestellt, dass es die Schnauze eines Fuchses zeigte, der hinterlistig und irgendwie spöttisch grinste.

Wer immer The Fox war, er spielte gerne und hielt die Polizisten gerne zum Narren.  
Nicht, dass er das nicht verstehen könnte, aber The Fox war eine Legende, sein Vorbild.  
Und wenn Heero es wirklich war, dann...

Ja, was dann? Offensichtlich hatte The Fox sich dann der anderen Seite angeschlossen und machte jetzt jagt auf Leute wie ihn. Aber aus welchen Gründen? Wie konnte man das Stehelen überhaupt aufgeben? Es war mehr als ein Hobby. Gut, früher hatte es ihm zum überleben gedient, aber nun nicht mehr.

Das Stehlen war seine Leidenschaft. Und die meisten erbeuteten Sachen verkaufte er an seinen Hehler und spendete große Summen an Waisenhäuser oder die Obdachlosenhilfe - eben weil er wusste, wie es war nichts zu haben. Nur wenige Stücke behielt er für sich. Den Monet zum Beispiel.

Er liebte den Impressionismus. Und Monet war ein großartiger Künstler. Er hatte nicht widerstehen können und ihn behalten. Jetzt befand sich das gute Stück - wie Heero ja vermutet hatte - in einem Raum seiner Wohnung, der auf keinem Plan verzeichnet war.

Den Leuten, die beim Bau geholfen hatten, hatte er erzählt es sollte als Abstellkammer dienen. Danach hatte er sie großzügig entlohnt und sich versichern lassen, dass niemals jemand etwas davon erfahren würde. Da es Schwarzarbeiter gewesen waren, sah er auch kein Problem darin.

Und dann ging ihm dieser verdammte Inspektor Yuy nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
Er hatte ihn total verwirrt. Stellte immer wieder überraschend Fragen und ging dann ohne eine richtige Antwort bekommen zu haben seines Weges. Und als er das letzte Mal sein Büro verlassen hatte, war er bald eine halbe Stunde nicht in der Lage gewesen sich wieder an seine Arbeit zu setzen.

Ganz klar. Heero war ein Mann mit Charme, mit einem aufdringlichen Charme, dem man sich nur schwer entziehen konnte. Und er schon gar nicht.  
Das Bild, das er sich nach Heeros Besuch in der Disko gemacht hatte, war völlig anders, als das was er jetzt von ihm hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sein Alkoholpegel und der schummrige von Lichtblitzen durchzuckte Raum der Diskothek dafür gesorgt, dass er ihn für einen einfachen Polizist gehalten hatte.

Denn als der Kerl in seiner Wohnung aufgetaucht war, hatte es ihn fast umgehauen.  
Ein attraktiver, großer und schlanker Mann hatte vor ihm gestanden. Strahlend blaue Augen. Kaum älter als er.  
Sein Outfit hatte ihn beinahe sabbern lassen und er wäre wohl wirklich mit ihm ins Bett gestiegen, hätte Heero nicht so freundlich abgelehnt...

Was war nur mit ihm los?  
Liebe sie einmal und vergiss sie danach, das war doch seine Devise.

Schon, er war nicht mit Heero im Bett gewesen, aber das schien auch nicht von Belang zu sein. Er begehrte diesen Mann, obwohl er fürchten musste, dass er ihn hinter Gitter brachte und da war mehr als nur sexuelles Verlangen. Da war einfach mehr. Ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Dieser verdammte Polizist hatte es ihm angetan.

Warum nur konnte Inspektor Takanaga nicht noch im Dienst sein? An Heeros Stelle. Dann müsste er sich keine Gedanken machen. Der beleibte, alte Mann, der gerne Pfeife rauchte wäre niemals zum Problem geworden...

Heero hatte unterdessen alle Vorkehrungen getroffen. Weder das Hotelpersonal und die Präsidentenfrau, noch seine Kollegen wussten, dass er eine Kamera im Zimmer der Frau angebracht hatte.

Beste Ware vom Schwarzmarkt. Es war leicht gewesen das Schloss des Hotelzimmers zu öffnen. Obwohl er es nicht mehr oft machte, war er dennoch nicht aus der Übung. Man konnte es vergleichen mit Fahrradfahren oder Schwimmen. Einmal gelernt, vergaß man nie wieder, wie es ging.

Die Kamera war winzig und direkt über dem Safe des Zimmers positioniert. Dort wo er sie befestigt hatte, würde wahrhaftig niemand sie bemerken. Besonders angetan hatte es ihm die Miniwanze, die integriert war.

Wenn Duo auftauchte und den Safe öffnete, konnte er ihn gebührend begrüßen. Die Wanze ermöglichte es ihm alles zu hören, was in dem Raum vor sich ging, war aber gleichzeitig auch so konzipiert, dass er mit Duo sprechen konnte, wenn er einen bestimmten Kanal freischaltete. Ein weiteres Spiel. Er freute sich darauf.

Etwas anderes machte ihm allerdings noch Sorgen.  
Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, wenn Duo wirklich Nightshadow war. Er wollte ihn nicht hinter Gittern sehen.

Er empfand inzwischen eine gewisse Zuneigung für den Langhaarigen mit den ungewöhnlichen, violetten Augen. Und es war mehr als sexuelles Verlangen.  
Es war mehr...

Es hatte schon angefangen, als er ihm verraten hatte, wie alt er war. So etwas gab er niemals seinen Verdächtigen preis. Und dann hatte er auch noch gestattet, dass Duo seinen Vornamen erfuhr.

Und würde Duo ihn noch einmal in sein Bett einladen - er grinste bei dem Gedanken - dann würde er nicht ablehnen. Nein, gewiss nicht.

Gut getarnt betrat Duo zwei Tage später das Hotel. Sein Ziel war die Suite der Frau des Präsidenten. Die Diamanten würden ein schönes Sümmchen einbringen.

Nicht das er es brauchte, aber an irgendeine Organisation für wohltätige Zwecke ließ es sich sicher spenden.  
Selbst Leute, die ihn persönlich kannten, hätten ihn in seinem Outfit nicht erkannt. Die schwarze Lockenperücke verdeckte sein kastanienbraunes Haar und fiel ihm leicht in die Stirn. Seine Augenfarbe wurde jetzt von grünen Kontaktlinsen verdeckt.

Zusätzlich hatte er seinen natürlichen Hautton mit etwas Make-up geschickt verdunkelt. Er machte jetzt beinahe den Eindruck eines Italieners.  
Er trug eine Zimmerkellneruniform, die er an einigen Stellen vorsorglich ein wenig ausgepolstert hatte um andere Körpermaße vorzutäuschen. In der Hand hielt er ein silbernes Tablett mit einer Flasche teurem Champagner darauf. Falls er die Frau entgegen seinen Informationen doch im Zimmer antraf, hatte er eine sichere Ausrede.  
Ins Zimmer zu kommen war kein Problem. Er hatte eine entsprechende Chipkarte mitgehen lassen, sodass er das Zimmer auf normalem Wege öffnen konnte.

Eine Mischung aus Nervosität und gespannter Freude begleiteten ihn auf dem Weg zum entsprechenden Zimmer.  
Er klopfte. Doch es kam keine Antwort - ganz wie er es sich gedacht hatte.

Na dann mal los., dachte er freudig und betrat den Raum. Den Champagner stellte er auf einen kleinen Tisch und schaltete dann seine Minitaschenlampe an.  
Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den Raum zu verschwenden trat er auf den Safe zu. Ein Umriss des gesamten Raumes befand sich in seinem Kopf, sodass er nicht suchen musste.

Soweit er wusste, hatte er ganz zwei Stunden Zeit. Das genügte.  
Mit einer Hand hielt er die Taschenlampe, mit der anderen drehte er am Rad des Safes. Gleichzeitig hielt er ein Ohr an den Safe um zu hören, wann die kleinen Zähne einrastete.

Als er fertig war, sagte ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr ihm, dass er nicht einmal vier Minuten gebraucht hatte. Perfekt. Er gestattete sich ein Lächeln. Dann öffnete er die Tür des kleinen Safes und betrachtete seine Beute eingehend.

Er würde nicht alles nehmen. Der Strass funkelte zwar schön, war aber nicht wertvoll genug. Ihn interessierten die hochkarätigen Diamanten. Eine Kette, ein Armband und mehrere Paar Ohrringe. Seine Vorliebe für Diamanten hatte sich schon früh entwickelt und hin und wieder konnte er einfach nicht anders und behielt eines der Stück - meistens nur Kleinigkeiten wie Manschettenknöpfe.

Für sein privates Museum zu Hause. Das erinnerte ihn kurzweilig an Heero und sein Blick verdüsterte sich. Wegen ihm musste er den schönen Monet verstecken. Keiner, der ihn jemals besucht hatte, war in der Lage einen Druck von einem Original zu unterscheiden.

Er wollte gerade nach dem diamantenbesetzten Schmuck greifen, als ein leises Knacken ertönte. Wachsam sah er auf.

Heero genoss unterdessen die Show. Duo war gut. Er war wirklich einsame Klasse! Das konnte er neidlos anerkennen. In dieser Verkleidung hätte selbst er ihn nicht erkannt. Aber da die Kamera genug einfing, erkannte er ihn sofort an seinem Gang. Für so etwas hatte er einen Blick.

Er wartete bis der Safe offen war und nickte anerkennend. Unter vier Minuten. Dann, als Duo nach dem Schmuck greifen wollte, beschloss er sich einzuschalten.

Lächelnd betätigte er einen Knopf und stellte die Verbindung zu der Wanze her.

"Glückwunsch Duo!", meinte er fröhlich und genoss den Gesichtsausdruck des Langhaarigen. Eine Mischung aus Verblüffung, Ärger und Erschrecken.  
Dann ließ er sich zu einer Erklärung herab.  
"Ein kleines Stück über deinem Kopf. Die Kamera hat alles aufgenommen."

Duo hob den Blick und blickte jetzt genau in die Kamera. Er sah verärgert aus, aber nicht ängstlich. Das beeindruckte Heero.

"Mistkerl.", hörte er dann und musste lachen.  
"Danke.", erwiderte er nur und sah, dass Duo noch verärgerter war als er ihn weiter beschimpfte. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich trotzig.

Er griff in den Safe, versteckte die Beute geschickt in seinen Körperpolstern und grinste.  
"Das nehme ich dann mal mit, ne? Bis dann, Heero!", verabschiedete er sich mit einer Kusshand und schaltete das Licht seiner Lampe auf dem Weg zur Tür aus.

Heero grinste, als das Klicken der Tür erklang und das Zimmer wieder völlig ruhig und leer war.  
Sah ganz so aus, als müsste er ein weiteres Mal bei dem Langhaarigen vorbeischauen. Diesmal aber auf anderem Wege.

Zufrieden mit sich steckte er die Aufzeichnung ein und verließ seine Wohnung.  
Er würde einfach bei Duo warten, bis dieser nach Hause kam.

Sie mussten sich unterhalten.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Kommentar:** Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob´s eine Lemon ist oder nicht... Meine Beta meinte, der Lemon-Part wär zu Quickie-mäßig, aber ich finde, sie passt eigentlich gut zu Story -schmoll- Ihr müsst euch selber eine Meinung bilden - Viel Spaß jedenfalls!

**4/4**

Für einen guten Dieb mit ein paar Dietrichen war es ein leichtes in Duos Wohnung zu kommen. Und selbst in dieser verhältnismäßig teuren Gegend befanden sich in den Wohnhäusern keine Überwachungskameras.

Um auf Duo zu warten, genehmigte er sich einen Brandy aus dessen Bar und machte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich.  
Dann fiel sein blick auf den Monet - diesmal zweifellos ein Kunstdruck - und lächelte vor sich hin. Er wusste selber, dass es ein Risiko war Gestohlenes bei sich selber aufzuhängen, da man immer fürchten musste, dass ein Fachmann es durch Zufall bemerkte.

Dennoch war es immer ein Bedürfnis solch schöne Stücke auch aufzuhängen. Manche Diebe trugen sogar den gestohlenen Schmuck selber. So etwas war ihm immer ein zu großes Risiko gewesen. Er war stets darauf bedacht gewesen nur die Reichen zu bestehlen und er hatte es nie an Vorsicht mangeln lassen. Wahrscheinlich einer der Gründe, warum man ihn nie geschnappt hatte.

Für ihn war das Stehlen ein Zeitvertreib gewesen. Er hatte mit zehn entdeckt, wie geschickt seine Hände waren und nachdem er einem Mann erfolgreich seine Uhr vom Handgelenk gestohlen hatte, ohne das dieser etwas merkte, hatte er es als eine Art Hobby gesehen.

Allerdings hatte er niemals Geld gestohlen. Und nie von Armen. Nein, er hatte immer mit Bedacht seine Opfer ausgewählt um sie dann um ihren Schmuck zu erleichtern.  
Später, als er schon viel besser geworden war, hatte er sich größeren Dingen zugewandt.  
Unter anderem besaß er immer noch einen van Gogh, von dem er sich bis heute nicht hatte trennen können.

Nicht nur, weil es ein großartiges Kunstwerk war, sondern auch, weil es aus seinem ersten größeren Raubzug stammte. Eine sentimentale Erinnerung. Mehr nicht.  
Dann irgendwann hatte er beschlossen das Stehlen aufzugeben und war einfach Polizist geworden. Er hatte immer erreicht, was er wollte und bei seinem Beruf war es nicht anders gewesen.

Seinem jetzigen Chef hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt. Er hatte ihm erzählt, dass er _The Fox_ gewesen war und ihm zum Beweis einige Smaragde vorgelegt, die er zwei Jahre zuvor einer reichen, alten Dame, gestohlen hatte.

Nach einigen Prüfungen waren sie übereingekommen, dass Heero sein Wissen für die Polizei einsetzte und dafür war er nie angeklagt worden. Die Akte über The Fox existierte noch, aber sie lag bei den ungelösten Fällen und würde auch dort bleiben. Das war der Deal und er hatte nie gezögert sich an die Regeln zu halten.

Es machte ihm Spaß ehemalige Kollegen auf´s Glatteis zu führen. Nicht umsonst waren alle seine Fälle aufgeklärt.  
Aber genau das war der Punkt.

Er wusste, er konnte Duo nicht hinter Gitter bringen. Er konnte es nicht. Und er hatte sich bereits einige Gedanken gemacht, warum das wohl so war.  
Zu ein paar Lösungen war er auch schon gekommen.

Zuerst einmal war da der Punkt, dass er Duos Werk bewunderte. Er war zweifellos ein brillanter Dieb. Als Ehemaliger, nahm ihn das von vorneherein für Duo ein. Denn Duo war durchaus mit ihm vergleichbar.  
Dann war da noch sein Verlangen. Wäre es rein körperlicher Natur gewesen, hätte er damit leben können. Aber es war mehr. Es war sogar sehr viel mehr.

Er hatte nie an Albernheiten wie ´Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt, aber jetzt war er versucht es zu tun. Was sonst mochte seine Gefühle erklären?

Er musste es ganz einfach hinnehmen.  
Vor drei Wochen war Duo Maxwell in sein Leben getreten. Und er hatte nicht vor ihn wieder gehen zu lassen.

---------------------------

Duo erreichte seine Wohnung eine gute halbe Stunde nach Heero.  
Sein gelungener Beutezug wurde ein wenig von seiner Wut über Heero getrübt. Dieser Mistkerl! Er ging jede Wette ein, dass Heero weder Chef noch Kollegen darüber informiert hatte. Die Aktion mit der Kamera und dieser überaus netten Begrüßung...

Das waren nicht die Methoden der Polizei. Den Schmuck hatte er jedenfalls. Sollte Heero eben den nächsten Schritt machen. Wenn man ihn anklagte, würde er sich entweder der Beweislage entziehen können oder nicht. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren.

Nur ein kleines Bisschen erschöpft betrat er die Wohnung. Seine Verkleidung hatte er bereits abgenommen und geschminkt war er auch nicht mehr. Den Schmuck legte er einfach auf einen Tisch neben der Tür.

Dann stutzte er. In seinem Wohnzimmer brannte Licht und er wusste zu 100 Prozent, das er es nicht angelassen hatte. Wütend stürmte er in das Zimmer. Er hatte so eine Ahnung...

"DU!", rief er aufgebracht, als er Heero auf seiner Couch sitzen saß, ein Glas Brandy in der Hand.

Heero lächelte und hob das Glas. "Ich war so frei"  
"Wie bist du hier reingekommen verdammt?"

Heero lächelte immer noch und zog ein Bündel Dietriche aus seiner Tasche. Dann lachte er leise, als er Duos Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
"Sag bloß, du wusstest es noch nicht. Dann habe ich dich wohl überschätzt."

Duo kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Ich habe es nicht glauben wollen.", zischte er.

Heero stand auf und trat näher. "So so, nicht glauben wolltest du es. Darf man fragen warum"  
"Pff. Wie konnte ich ahnen, dass _The Fox_ so ein dreister, arroganter, hinterhältiger..."  
"Was?", fragte Heero und trat noch näher, sodass Duo seinen Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte. "Ein was bin ich?", fragte Heero nocheinmal.

"Ein Mistkerl.", brachte Duo hervor. Es sollte wütend klingen, aber seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch.  
"Außerdem... Außerdem war _The Fox_ immer mein Vorbild.", fügte er noch leise hinzu.

Heero lächelte. "Und du bist der einzige, der sich mit mir vergleichen darf. In den letzten Jahren hat es keinen gegeben, der so gut war wie du."

Duo schwieg einen Moment und überlegte noch, was er davon halten sollte.  
Er seufzte. "Danke."

Dann trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und runzelte wieder ärgerlich die Stirn.  
"Und? Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?", wollte er giftig wissen, was Heero zum Grinsen brachte.

Überraschend schnell machte er einen Schritt auf Duo zu und drückte ihn an die Wand.  
Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
Duos Atem ging plötzlich schneller und sein Herz pochte deutlich in seiner Brust.

Heero hielt Duos Arme über dessen Kopf und drückte sie an die Wand. Er streifte beinahe die Lippen des Langhaarigen mit seinen, als er antwortete.  
"Ich habe gewonnen ... Und jetzt nehme ich mir den Preis.", murmelte er leise. Und ehe Duo antworten konnte, lagen Heeros Lippen bereits auf seinen.

Unnachgiebig, fordernd, verlangend, leidenschaftlich. Und Duo konnte sich dieser Leidenschaft nicht entziehen, als er den Kuss hungrig erwiderte.

Lippen, Oberkörper pressten sich aneinander. Heero hielt immer noch Duos Arme fest.  
Hungrig erforschten sie den Mund des anderen. Aufgestautes Verlangen entlud sich mit einem Mal. Gierig verschlangen sie einander und als Heero sein Becken gegen das des Langhaarigen drückte, es daran rieb, schrie Duo auf.

Der erste Orgasmus hatte ihn überrumpelt. Er versuchte noch wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als Heero schon seine Hose öffnete und sie herunter zog, samt Unterwäsche.

Duo keuchte. Heero rieb schnell und trieb seine Lust und sein Verlangen weiter an.  
Dann hob Heero ihn hoch und Duo verschränkte automatisch seine Beine, damit er Halt hatte. Jetzt waren seine Hände frei. Ungeduldig riss er das Hemd des ehemaligen Diebes auf und fuhr mit den Händen über die warme Haut der muskulösen Brust.  
Die dunklen Brustwarzen waren bereits hart und Heero stöhnte leise in Duos Ohr, als er fest darüber rieb, sie zwischen den Fingern drehte.

Dann waren Heeros Lippen wieder auf seinen, liebkosten auch sein Gesicht, seinen Hals.  
Der Langhaarige konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Die angestaute Leidenschaft suchte sich erneut einen Kanal. Und er brauchte Heero jetzt. Sofort.

Fast grob riss er am Knopf von Heeros Jeans und am Reißverschluss. Sobald die Hose offen war, zog er sie herunter so weit es ging und nahm Heeros Glied in seine Hand.

Heero stützte ihn. Er hielt es kaum noch aus. Er fühlte seinen ersten Höhepunkt nahen.  
Duo fackelte nicht mehr lange und führte Heero in sich ein. Beide schrieen erleichtert auf und Heero stieß sofort fest und schnell zu. Duo bewegte sich ihm entgegen.

Der Kurzhaarige stöhnte lang und ausgedehnt, als er kurz darauf heftig kam, somit seinen ersten Orgasmus in Duo entließ. Doch der Langhaarige hörte nicht auf ihn zu küssen und zu streicheln, bewegte seine Muskeln auffordernd und es dauerte nicht lange, da war Heero wieder hart.

Zusammen trieben sie sich weiter, fanden einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum als sie auf ihren ersten gemeinsamen Orgasmus zusteuerten.  
Und beide schrieen ihre Lust laut heraus, als es schließlich soweit war.

Atemlos klammerten sie sich aneinander um sich von dem intensiven Orgasmus zu erholen.  
Dann wurde Duo bewusst, was sie gerade getan hatten und er lachte erschöpft.

Sie hatten es gerade wild und hemmungslos getrieben. Im Stehen und in seinem Wohnzimmer. Das wohlgemerkt hell erleuchtet war und sie lehnten an der Wand, die dem Fenster gegenüber lag.

Die Nachbarn von Gegenüber hatten wahrscheinlich eine tolle Show genießen können.  
Duo kicherte. Dann lösten sie sich vorsichtig voneinander.

"Was denn?", fragte Heero leise und drückte seine Lippen kurz auf Duos.  
Duo lächelte. "Ich musste nur daran denken, was die Nachbarn gerade geboten bekommen haben."

Heero warf einen Blick über die Schulter und grinste.  
"Die können noch was lernen."

"Eigentlich hatte ich dich ja in mein Schlafzimmer eingeladen...", sagte Duo verschmitzt.  
Heero küsste ihn wieder.  
"Gib mir noch zwei Minuten und wir machen drüben weiter."

Duo lachte und erwiderte den sanften Kuss. "Hmmm, keine schlechte Idee. Los komm"  
Dann zog er Heero hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.  
Gemeinsam fielen sie lachend aufs Bett und Duo rollte sich auf Heero.

Sanft liebkoste er die feste Brust und leckte über die Brustwarzen. Als er spürte, dass Heero bereits wieder reagierte, war er positiv überrascht.  
Er setzte sich leicht auf und rutschte ein Stück nach hinten.

"Sieht so aus als bräuchtest du nicht mal zwei Minuten"  
Dann ließ er Heero ein weiteres Mal in sich gleiten und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als er begann sich zu bewegen.

----------------------------

Eine ganze Weile später lagen beide erschöpft in Duos Bett und Heero kraulte träge den Nacken des Langhaarigen. Dessen Haare hatten sich während ihres intensiven Liebesspiels aus dem Zopf gelöst und sich über ihre ineinander verschlungenen Körper ausgebreitet.

Duo murmelte leise und zufrieden vor sich hin. Dann kicherte er.  
"Du hattest schon wieder Recht..."

"Womit?", wollte Heero irritiert wissen.  
"Ich habe nichts über meine Lippen gebracht außer deinen Namen und so..."

Heero lachte amüsiert. "Ich hätte wetten sollen, hm"  
"Mmm.", war die schläfrige Antwort. Wenig später vielen Duo die Augen zu und Heero betrachtete ihn lächelnd.

Er hatte Duo noch immer nicht alles gesagt. Und er fragte sich, wie der Langhaarige wohl reagieren würde, wenn er ihm morgen früh erklärte, dass er mit dem Stehlen aufhören würde.  
Das war der Preis für Duos Freiheit - so leid es ihm tat.

----------------------

Duo erwachte grummelnd, weil er jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr diese angenehme Wärme neben sich spürte. Blinzelnd sah er neben sich. Die Matratze war leer.

Kurz glaubte er Heero wäre einfach verschwunden und käme später mit einem Haftbefehl zu ihm zurück. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf um diesen unliebsamen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Außerdem war das doch Unsinn. Auch wenn Heero Polizist war, so hätte er sich nicht mit ihm geschlafen um ihn dann hier liegen zu lassen und später zu verhaften. Er konnte sich nicht gerade vorstellen, dass er häufiger mit Verdächtigen oder Tätern schlief. Das war ja absurd.

Und kaum hatte er das gedacht, erschien Heero im Türrahmen. Komplett angezogen und mit vom Duschen nassen Haaren.  
Dann fiel sein Blick allerdings auf das, was Heero in den Händen hielt. Das Lächeln verging ihm. Er ärgerte sich über seine Naivität.

"Back to buisness?", fragte er und bemühte sich um einen gleichgültigen Tonfall.

Heero lächelte nur und trat näher ans Bett um sich zu Duo herunter zu beugen. Dann hauchte er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. "Morgen"  
"Morgen.", erwiderte Duo verblüfft und ließ zu, dass wieder Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimte.

Der Polizist schwenkte grinsend seine Beute von letzter Nacht.  
"Das ist doch der Schmuck von unserer lieben Präsidentengattin?"

"Ja.", grummelte Duo. In ihm tobte ein Wechselbad der Gefühle. Er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden zwischen seiner Nervosität, seiner Hoffnung und einem Haufen anderer Gefühle, die er lieber nicht näher analysierte. Angst war wahrscheinlich eines davon.  
Aber nicht die Angst verhaftet zu werden, sondern Heero zu verlieren, so albern es klang.

Heero nickte nur zufrieden und schwenkte dann eine Kassette vor Duos Nase.  
"Hier ist die Kassette. Ist alles drauf. Du siehst sexy in dem Kostüm aus... Ich dachte du willst sie vielleicht als Andenken."

Duos Gesicht war daraufhin ein einziges Fragezeichen.  
Heero erklärte gerne. "Ich gebe sie dir. Das sind die einzigen Beweise, die ich habe."

"Aber... Ich verstehe nicht. Wieso wusstest du eigentlich so genau wo du suchen musstest, du hast mich im Handumdrehen überführt"  
Er deutete auf die Kassette. "Mit einschlagenden Beweisen."

Heero grinste und setzte sich neben Duo auf das Bett.  
"Du dachtest doch nicht, ich wäre tatsächlich in der Lage dich innerhalb von drei Wochen zu überführen"  
"Aber du hast doch..."

Heero legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
"Ich beobachte dich mindestens seitdem Takanaga vor drei Jahren angefangen hat dich zu jagen."

Duo riss die Augen auf. "WAS?"  
Heero lachte und nickte. "Weißt du, es ist leicht einen normalen Job auszuüben, aber die Szene lässt dich nie los. Ich hielt mich immer auf dem Laufenden und wurde irgendwann auf dich aufmerksam. Du bist brillant Duo."

Duo konnte nicht verhindern, dass er errötete. So ein Kompliment von seinem Vorbild.  
Heero erklärte weiter.  
"Ich hab mich umgehört und irgendwann fand ich heraus wer du bist. Natürlich auch durch die Akte bei der Polizei. Aber damals warst du ja noch nicht unter dem Namen _Nightshadow_ bekannt. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie du jetzt aussahst. Ich habe nur verfolgt, wo du aufgetaucht bist."

"Aber du hättest doch deinen Kollegen was sagen können"  
"Ach, solange ich nicht an dem Fall dran war, musst ich auch nicht bei irgendwelchen Ermittlungen helfen. Aber als ich ihn dann übernahm, wurde es kritisch."

"Warum?"  
"Ich musste es wie einen Zufall aussehen lassen, dass ich dich verdächtige. Trowa sollte nichts merken."

"Ach! Und wenn du mich dann gekonnt hinters Licht geführt hast, schläfst du mit mir.", grummelte Duo und schmollte.  
"Hey, ich wusste vorher nicht, dass du so gut aussiehst und dass du schwul bist. Und deine sarkastische Art und deinen Charakter kannte ich auch noch nicht."

Duo seufzte. "Stimmt allerdings. Aber was hast du jetzt vor"  
Heero schwieg einen Moment. Dann sah er ihn ernst an.

"Du wirst mit dem Stehlen aufhören Duo"  
"WAS SOLL ICH?", schrie Duo. Ihm war als hätte eine Mutter ihm verboten sein Hobby weiter zu machen.  
Heero strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange.  
"Das ist die Bedingung. Bitte."

"Aber, aber... Warum? Was meinst du damit"  
"Du bekommst die Kassette. Den Schmuck nehme ich. Es wird ein Leichtes sein ihn irgendeinem Kleinganoven unterzujubeln. Du musst nicht ins Gefängnis. Aber du musst mit dem Stehlen aufhören - das ist die einzige Bedingung"  
Duo war sprachlos. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er wusste, was Heero ihm da anbot. Er bekam die Freiheit und irgendein anderer würde für die Tat sitzen. Und er wusste auch, dass Heero nicht ganz uneigennützig handelte. Trotzdem wollte er ihm die Freiheit lassen.  
...wenn er mit dem Stehlen aufhörte.

Irgendwie war das ein schlimmer Gedanke. Als würde man einen Teil von ihm einsperren.

"Heero, was du da verlangst...", doch der unterbrach ihn.  
"Was ich verlange ist ein geringer Preis, ein kleines Opfer für deine Freiheit. Wenn du nicht damit einverstanden bist, dann nehme ich die Kassette und den Schmuck und lege dir in wenigen Sekunden Handschellen an. Dann sehen wir uns vielleicht in zehn Jahren wieder. Wenn dir das lieber ist..."

Jetzt war es Duo, der unterbrach. Sanft drückte er seine Lippen auf Heeros und kurz versanken sie in dem Kuss. Dann sahen sie sich lange in die Augen.

"Okay. Ich hör´ auf... Versprochen.", sagte Duo leise und atmete tief durch. Jetzt hatte er es gesagt. Er hielt seine Versprechen. Er würde es nicht mehr machen.  
Heero seufzte erleichtert und drückte den Langhaarigen an sich. Ihm war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen - nein, eher ein riesiger Felsbrocken.

"Was, was ist mit den Sachen, die ich noch hier habe?", wollte Duo wissen.  
"Ein paar davon werden wir in der Wohnung von deinem Stellvertreter deponieren müssen. Aber das meiste kannst du behalten. Dann sind die Sachen eben verschollen."

Duo nickte und schmiegte sich eng an Heero. "Gut"  
Der grinste. "Jetzt wo das geklärt ist... Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen."

Duo stöhnte auf. "Doch nicht noch irgendein Geheimnis über dich oder eine Bedingung"  
Heero lachte. "Nein"  
"Was dann?", wollte Duo neugierig wissen und zupfte an Heeros Hemd.

Heero küsste Duo ein weiteres Mal.  
"Ich liebe dich."

Der Langhaarige war sprachlos. Er öffnete ein paar mal den Mund und schloss ihn wieder ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Heero grinste.  
"Na, bekomme ich keine Antwort?", fragte er verschmitzt.

Jetzt breitete sich langsam ein Strahlen über Duos Gesicht aus.  
"Doch bekommst du."  
"Und?"

Duo zögerte noch einen Moment um Heero zu ärgern. Dann.  
"Ich liebe dich auch."

**FIN**

**A/N:** Jetzt bin ich an eurer Meinung interessiert Mir gefällt´s jedenfalls so wie es ist. Die Entwicklung der Beziehung passt, finde ich, sehr gut zum Tempo der Story, aber na ja... svea-chan


End file.
